The Gateway in Between Realms and Dimensions
The Gateway in Between Realms and Dimensions is a mysterious plane of existence that can lead to entire other worlds by its many halls, all attached to doorways. Each doorway is a portal, all representing different mysteries, magic powers, and general capabilities. To go through a specific door would lead into a dimensional hallway, with many other doors lining its walls. Each of the doors within that specific dimensional hallway are all portals into leading directly to other realms. For example, the pink door on the farther left side of the picture below is a gateway representing all types of worlds involved with sex. If one was to enter through the pink door, they would find themself in a single hallway, lined with many other doors. If the person was to open one of the doors within the hall, they would be transported to another, more specific realm, such as the Forbidden Sexlands. Another good example is like the case of Chang. In order for him to get to the Realm of the White Dragon, he must first transport himself into The Gateway in Between Realms and Dimensions. From there, he must travel through a Chinese-themed red door with two golden knobs (It is the very first door shown on the second picture below). In opening the door, he would find himself inside of a long, spanning hallway, with many doors lining the walls. All, of which, are portals that lead to realms only associated with the White Dragon and other ancient powers of China, Japan, Mongolia, etc. Once Chang found the door that lead directly to the Realm of the White Dragon, he would be transported directly to his desired location. After the Evil Queer unleashed the Black Curse on the Old Lands , she destroyed the entire Fairytale Dimension, thus also destroying the other realms associated with it and the main gateway that lead to all of the doors in general. Now, the gateway that would have led to the Fairytale Realms is eternally masked over by a deep, purple-green cloud - the remainder of the Black Curse, still in its power. In this sense, it just goes to show that entire realms, with enough power, can be destroyed, thus also ruining a part of The Gateway. Portals, Dimensions, Realms and Doorways (KEY: Those with this over the portal names mean that these realms no longer exist, due to being destroyed somehow.) Also, realms with a grey box over them mean that they are part of a specific dimension. Take, for example, the Fairytale Land, which also consisted of O.Z, Grymme, Wiggerland, and Niggerland. 'White Door With Intricate Designs ()' KNOWN PORTALS LEADING TO: '- ' '- ' '-' '- ' '- ' '- ' '- ' '- ' '-' '- ' '-''' '' '-' 'Pink, Brick Door (Sex)' KNOWN PORTALS LEADING TO: #'''- The Forbidden Sexlands'' (Destroyed because of its brief merge with New Saint's City, as well as the Sex Queen's Death) #'''- The Gay Realm #- Cove of the Bisexual Cannibals #-'' The Transexual Tranquils'' #-''' Tranny Realm 'Green Door With Mirror ("Fantasy")' KNOWN PORTALS LEADING TO: #'''-''' Fairytale Land: (Destroyed because of the Black Curse, which was created by the Evil Queer to destroy all the Happily Ever Afters of every inhabitant and creature.) - Wiggerland - Niggerland - O.Z - Grymme *''Nernia'' *''The Wizarding World'' 'Orange-Brown Door With Wardrobe-like Design-Work (The Dizzy Realms)' KNOWN PORTALS LEADING TO: #'''- Hallow Bastard #- Dizzy Castle / Magical Kingdom #-'' Yen Seed's Tower'' #-''' Enchanted Dominionion #'''- Buster Baby Clubhouse #- The Unauthentic Halloween Town 'Blue Door With Black-Grey Dots (Earth) '* Unlike other gateways, this one does not possess a hall, but is rather a straight portal. '''Black, Dungeon-Like Door With Spiky Metal Bars (The Malevolent Ancient Asian Powers of the Old Age) KNOWN PORTALS LEADING TO: #- The Black Monk Temples'' #''-'' Realm of the Black Dragon ' #'- '''Realm of the Black Swan #''- 'Realm of the Black Butterfly #''- Realm of the Black Tiger'' #''- Realm of the Black Elephant'' #''- Realm of the Black Centipede'' #''- Realm of the Black Snake'' #''- Realm of the Black Spider'' #- Realm of the Black Moth #- Realm of the Black Chimera '''Chinese-Themed Red Door With Two Golden Knobs (The Benevolent Ancient Asian Powers of the Old Age) KNOWN PORTALS LEADING TO: Other Doors Category:Realms Category:Dimensions Category:Worlds Category:Planes of Existence Category:Fabric of Reality